Vampiro: A Máscara - Gonzalo
by NightRevolt
Summary: Olá ! Este é o background da minha ficha para uma mesa de Vampiro: A Máscara, achei que valia a pena postar por postar ! (Hey! This is the background of my new character for Vampire: The Masquerade, maybe i'll post the english version in the future so everyone can read it, thanks !)


Gonzalo (Apelidado na infância de Golgo) nasceu em João Pessoa em 1954, teve uma vida serena até sua adolescência. Filho do dono do clube Astréa, Golgo se familiarizou rapidamente com a vida de clubes, quando criança, foi lhe ensinado o mais impecável das etiquetas, já que também cabia a ele manter uma boa imagem da família.

Na sua adolescência porém, durante as tórridas lutas contra a ditadura, Golgo aos poucos, dando ligeiras fugidas aos lugares undergrounds da cidade, foi descobrindo cada vez mais e mais sobre a verdade, e não o que ele sempre engoliu da mídia que até aquele momento nunca acreditou que pudessem reprimir tanto a liberdade de expressão, sempre o que ele lia e via na televisão preto e branca era, em gera, uma grande mentira deslavada que deveria ser jogada no lixo de sua memória, e foi o que ele fez.

Golgo virou um ativo membro militante da resistência contra a ditadura ao longo dos anos, aos poucos conquistou seu espaço entre os rebeldes se mostrando o homem simples e caridoso que sempre foi, ao mesmo tempo com uma resistência surpreendente que nem ele sabia que tinha: Ficou firme nos interrogatórios e paus de arara, até quando a esperança parecia inexistente, e que seus companheiros o tivessem esquecido. Sempre escapou do cano da arma por muito pouco, e nunca agradeceu, assim como nunca lamentou, ele só queria cumprir seu dever então como brasileiro como ele achava certo, e não porque ele não sentia medo, sua fé em mudança só era maior.

Em um dos encontros noturnos da resistência*, ele conheceu uma garota nova, que não se sabia de onde vinha ou para onde ia, ela só estava lá por pura curiosidade e interesse, seu nome era Katrina. Gonzalo mostrou a ela técnicas usadas pela cidade durante a noite para se esconder da polícia e demais perigos com intenção de ajudá-la a entender o que ali ocorria. Pouco tempo passou e ele se afeiçoou pela garota, que parece o completo oposto do que ele foi criado para ser: um ser livre, que segue seu próprio caminho com suas regras. Depois de várias ''missões'' e ''encontros'' noturnas na cidade, eles inevitavelmente se evolveram, como opostos se atraindo por uma força irresistível.

Logo o segredo dela foi revelado: Ela era uma Ravnos, peregrinando sem rumo pelo país até se deparar com este garoto, agora um homem, que fincou correntes de afeto nos seus pés. Depois de muita conversa, Golgo sendo o homem compreensível que sempre foi, tentou não julgar a mulher que amava por algo tão inédito, e uma vez que ela provou sua identidade, quis recrutar ele para aquela vida.

Primeiramente, escreveu um bilhete para seus pais falando que estava fugindo de casa e que não voltaria, mal sabia ele que isso seria o começo do lento declínio do clube mais famoso e poderoso de João Pessoa, apesar de não ser o motivo principal, foi um fator que favoreceu muito o mesmo.

Foi finalmente abraçado na mesma noite do mesmo dia em 1975, aos 21 anos de idade, durante um curioso sexo entre os dois, ao som de Belchior no fundo. O casal continuou junto tomando conta de todas os planos da resistência durante a noite, silenciosos como se não existissem, Golgo conhecia a cidade como se fosse a palma de sua mão, e isso tornou a conquista de cada objetivo mais lucrativos muita mais rápido, com o mínimo de perdas possíveis.

Depois de dez anos de luta, após a emenda constitucional e consecutivamente a constituição ser aprovada em 1988, ocorreu uma grande festa entre os rebeldes pela vitória que suas vidas estavam dispostas a serem tiradas para alcançar, dois dias após tal celebração, Gonzalo encontra ao seu lado, após acordar, um bilhete encima de uma nova cópia de seu álbum favorito: Alucinação, de Belchior, que estava ao lado de um toca-discos novinho, algo que ele passou muito tempo desejando, mas falou que nunca tinha os meios para obtê-lo honestamente. O bilhete era um bilhete de despedida, Katrina explica na mensagem que ela não foi embora porque tinha deixado de amá-lo, e sim porque simplesmente era hora de partir, e que o capítulo da vida, tanto dele quanto dela, tinha se fechado com a vitória da constituição para o país.

Ele então experiencia pela primeira vez o frenesi: matou três de seus amigos, agora ex-companheiros de batalha que ainda estavam pela base que estava sendo abandonada, e uma vez que se conclui, em pânico foge com seus pertences para a agora abandonada Astréa, onde reside até hoje.

Reza a lenda que toda noite, e em algumas vezes ao dia, na mesma hora, pode se escutar o álbum Alucinação de Belchior tocando dentro do antigo clube abandonado...

~Desvantagens~

Sono Pesado (1): Dorme pouco, mas quando dorme...

Fracassado (2): Em motivo ao ataque aos seus companheiros durante seu frenesi, sua identidade foi severamente abalada.

Antecedentes Criminais (2): Por seu passado como militante ativo, pode lhe trazer um certo julgamento diante de pessoas que saibam.

Alvo de Recrutamento (1): Contra sua vontade, a sua ligeira fama atraiu o interesse do Sabá, por isso ele tenta ficar escondido enquanto lhe é possível.

~Qualidades~

Fisionomia agradável (1): Gonzalo aparenta ser quem ele legitimamente é: Um homem sem corrupção e honesto com si e com todos.

Visão Noturna (2): Adquirida graças aos anos de missões noturnas.

Conhecedor Subterrâneo (3): Alto conhecimento da geografia da cidade, adquirida aos longos anos de resistência.

Madrugador (1): Naturalmente ativo à noite, precisou se acostumar a descansar pelo menor tempo possível, e acabou virando parte de si.

Vontade de Ferro (3): Determinação em sua fé, que o ajudou a resistir às piores torturas da ditadura.


End file.
